Pokemon XY and V?
by Chaos-Pulsar
Summary: He knew his recent failure for saving his sister Rin from being kidnapped had consequences. He didn't know it will lead him to be an entirely new world where creatures known as Pokemon inhabit the planet and there is no such thing as duel monsters. Now he has to travel around the whole Kalos region for a way back home.


Being greeted with heatstroke on the first day in an entirely new world was not what he had expected at all as he ripped the helmet off of his head, freeing the brown haired trapped in the heated confines of the protective. The sun was harshly raining upon him, the surrounding area showing not a single sign of life or vegetation as far as he could see.

"Rin..." He looked down-casted. Remembering the events that resulted in his current situation. Failing to save his little sister after hearing her cry for help, failing to stop her pursuers from kidnapping the only family he had from living in the slums of New Domino City...

If it weren't for his gloves on his hands, blood would have been drawn from how hard he clenched his fists in anger and sadness for not being fast enough to save his beloved sister in time.

"No, get a grip, Gabriel. This is no time to wallow in self-pity. You're eighteen." That and it would be a waste of water for the tears that threatened to fall from the corner of his eyes, considering where he was. If it weren't for Stitch, he would have been unaware of what was happening during that night, probably panicking like Yugo when he couldn't find Rin despite his annoyance for the boy.

"Wait a minute, where's Stitch?!' Gabriel cried, spinning in every direction for signs of his little, blue, furry friend that was with him during his encounter with those duelists in strangely-dressed clothes. Being alone was not something he could not handle, terrifying him above all else, especially with his current thoughts. It proved to be self-destructive and would get him nowhere.

The only thing he spotted was his Duel Runner that he somehow overlooked, resting only meters away from him. It was dented and scratched up in some areas due to the harsh landing and skidding across the rocky terrain. There was nothing else from what he could see on top of the plateau, where he had so happen to land on during the transport.

It wasn't until a ray of green lights filled the sky, all heading off in the same direction somewhere beyond where his eyes could make out in the distance.

"What in the name of the Crimson Dragon was that?" he murmured to himself after the lights faded out. An idea came to him. "I can't be the only one who saw that, and with Stitch's attraction for trouble, there's a chance he may be heading towards the source of those green lights!"

Wasting no time, Gabriel ran to his Duel Runner balancing it and praying for safety as the energy supplies had been too damaged,considering most of the parts were refurbished from the junkyard and had been bought in the Commons' market.

"Rip off artists," he almost growled, remembering those salesmen trying to con him for poor quality materials.

The sound of the sweet engine vrooming to life filled his ears with delight.

"Hold on Stitch," was all he said while jumping down from the plateau to ground level, absorbing the impact before leaving a trail of dust clouds as he went on his way at extreme speed.

*Meanwhile...*

"Charizard counter attack with Dragon Claw!" Alain ordered after watching his mega-evolved Pokemon get slammed by the Zygard into the side of the crater, still having the strength to fight the legendary Pokemon.

The blue and black dragon followed his trainer's command, its claw covered in green light before striking against the head of the opposing Pokemon downwards, causing an explosion from the collision of the attack.

"Is Z2 weakened enough for captured?" Aliana questioned while watching smoke rising from the crater where Alain's Charizard struck Zygarde head-on.

"A Pokemon such as Zygarde shouldn't be defeated by a single super effective attack." And to prove Alain's point, his Mega Charizard X was knocked back by one of the numerous stalagmites that rose from the ground. "It should be expected that it would still have enough strength to fight back, even after all the attacks we launched at it."

From Team Flare and Alain's perceptive, the massive serpentine looked like it was about to start another attack towards them from the green color it was emitting from its body...until it drastically changed to red.

"Looks like the laser beam we have invented is still in effect, despite the difference in its size from its core form," Aliana announced through her voice-com function of the visor that she was wearing, with Mable following her lead to shoot the Pokemon.

"Maximum output!" she yelled, setting her aim on serpentine before firing another red beam from her cannon. Neither of them stopped their continuous fire at their target that had been escaping at every opportunity. No, this time they had it surrounded in the badlands of Route 13, with no one trying to get in their war from their objective, except those of Team Rocket and their talking Meowth that had Z2 under their possession for a small amount of time.

Watching the giant Pokemon shrink down into its core form was a pleasant sight for the blue-haired scientist as she strode down to the pathetic core cell, glaring at her while she held the orange cube that will be its prison for transport.

"It's over," she said while smiling at their victory and a step forward for Lysandre plans to create a beautiful world into reality. Or it would have been until the sound of an engine caused everyone to pause, including Jessie, James, and Meowth, who were spectating the whole battle behind a few rocks. They looked at the general direction at where the noise was coming from before a motorcycle of some kind, appearing before them. The rider was wearing a simple pair of overalls with golden buttons covered in dust and a black shirt underneath it.

'Well, this not what I expected,' were Gabriel's thoughts when he saw a group of people wearing tacky red suits and a lone male in black practically sticking out from the rest. He also saw a couple of individuals behind a few rocks, but decided to ignore that once he laid eyes on in the hole in front of him.

"What the hell are you all doing?!" he roared, opening the face shield of his helmet, revealing a pair of light brown eyes brimming with rage for what seemed to be an attacking a weird, green thing with a single eye.

"This is nothing of your concern, sir; please return where you come from...unless you want to be in some trouble for interfering us?" Oh, Gabriel knew for some reason why he had the feeling to hate the guy dressed in black before he even spoke. Must be Common's intuition.

"Screw that! You'll be the ones in trouble for attacking a poor defenseless creature!" He pointed at the green animal that was looking at him with its lone eye.

"Is that a threat?" Alain didn't back down and was more than ready to prepare for a fight, despite the look that his Charizard was giving him. Probably because he was willing to attack an innocent bystander who was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"You bet your keister, it is! I can't stand people like you ganging up someone or thing to achieve whatever damn desire you may have!" Rin was probably going to give him hell if she ever found out he had been swearing again.

That was the signal that these two were about to battle, with each side glaring at the other. It was Gabriel who started the first move, hitting the exhaust while activating his duel disk and drawing his five cards; everyone looked at him oddly for it.

Ignoring the stares, Gabriel started his first turn, grabbing the monster card that had his attention before summoning it on to the field.

"I can Special Summon Alexi the Star Charter from my hand if I control no monsters on my field," he announced while a man appeared, floating in mid-air while wearing metal boots that went up to his knee, with white pants tucked into them. Its head was covered in a hood of some sort, going all the way down to its body,

Its head was covered in a hood of some sort, going all the way down to its body and revealing nothing besides the shivering blue hands and face. In one hand it held a parchment while the other, a compass.

(Lvl 3/Att 1000/Def 800)

'What in the world is that?!' were the thoughts of his opponent who saw his monster.

"Next Alexi's effect activates whenever he is summoned; I get to Special Summon a Level four or lower WIND-Attribute monster from my Deck or Hand to the field. I choose to bring out Lucy the Star Contractor from my Deck in DEF mode!"

Ablonde women with warm, chocolate eyes showed up right beside Alexi, causing him to look away and blushing purple at the sight of the beautiful features. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, held by a single blue bow. Her blue top revealed her white skin from the sides, and a white skirt billowed below her waist, followed by a pair of long, golden-brown boots.

(Lvl 3/Att 1200/Def 600)

"I activate Lucy's effects! I can discard one card from my Hand and then summon a monster from my Hand or Deck whose Level is lower than a monster I currently control." The blond women took out a silver key from her brown pouch attached to her belt, holding it out while a pillar of light came down from the heavens. "The monster I choose is the Tuner monster, Star System Serpent."

(Lvl 2/Att 800/ Def 200).

To the people in front of him who were dumbfounded and couldn't comprehend what was happening in front of them, all of this was rather simple to him, considering he was rather famous for this particular combo in the underground ring and using it against Jack Atlas. The same could go for him when he saw a monster of their own already out and about, loitering around and waiting for their master's command.

Well, he wouldn't let them have that chance when he was through with them.

"I tune my Level 2 Star System Serpent with both of my Level 3 Lucy and Alexi." While all three monsters leaped higher into the air, the serpent transformed into a couple of green rings, encircling his other two Monsters as he chanted.

"Gathering stars pulverized together to create a new shining star that will join the infinite sea of space with its comrades and brothers in arms! Synchro Shoukan! Level eight! StarCrusher Dragon!"

All of them had to shield their eyes from the bright light in front of them; a majority of them stepped back when they heard a roar of a dragon descending upon them. All of their Pokemon stepped back, shivering in fear from its mighty cry. Even Alain's Charizard that had fought countless battles against other mega knew this was a one-sided fight. This just brought stranger danger to a whole new world of pain. They were only able to see the outline of the dragon, wrapped in light and the yellow eyes promising pain to them.

*Stitch time*

Stitch cursed in his native tongue when he heard the familiar cry of a dragon bouncing throughout the canyon walls, having only witnessed a few times when Gabriel brought out that monster when he was either in a pinch or blinded by his rage back in New Domino City. Stich knew Gabe could handle himself, but he wasn't going to take any chances of losing someone close to him again. Not again, not like Rin and Lilo. The owners of those name appeared in his Head, filled with memories and smiles that they had together.

"Don't worry, Gabe, I'm coming!" He wasn't surprised at what he saw when he finally shifted out from his sphere form after traveling so many miles to get there in the first place: a crater with Gabriel remaining stationary with an empty look on his face as his enemies tried to fight the behemoth...and failed.

Stitch knew that look all/too-well, the stare of somebody playing with their food, a nasty habit that remained in Gabriel since his underground dueling day.

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Alain yelled desperately after watching the high-ranking Team Flare member Pokemon get knocked by a single flick from the dragon before him. He highly doubted that his Charizard, even in its Mega form, would hardly leave a scratch on it.

Following his trainer's commands, the Pokemon unleashed a stream of blue flames from its mouth, hitting it marks, but it just brushed it off as it was nothing.

"How pitiful," Gabriel finally spoke, putting up the kickstand of D-wheel and attaching the duel disk to his forearm. He jumped down into the crater, and the blue-haired lady stepped back the closer he got to her. Mable was sweating from the killing intent that the guy gave off, stopping a few feet away from her. Her Houndoom and Weavile were already taken out when they leaped into the air to launch an attack until a swipe of a claw got to them first.

"I will be taking this now," he coldly replied, his eyes never leaving all of them as he picked up the small green creature who was shaking in his hand and paralyzed in fear as most of everybody.

"StarCrusher Dragon Ult-!"

"Gabe, nooo!" Stitch cried, making his appearance onto the battlefield. If he didn't intervene now, Gabriel would've just let his dragon unleash its attack, probably burying anybody in the crossfire under the rubble and killing them in the process.

All eyes shifted to the Stitch, including, Gabe who was more than happy to see that his friend was safe.

Realizing the current position, Gabriel chose to deactivate his duel disk, causing his dragon to burst into particles of light while he walked back to his D-wheel.

"Stitch, we are leaving!" he yelled while turning the engine on, passing through the grunts who scampered away in fear of being run over. "Be glad luck is on your side this time. If it wasn't for my friend here..." He gestured to Stitch, who was giving him a concerned look. "I would destroy every single one of you, and if you think I am afraid of getting blood on my hands...I'm not."  
He spat out these words directly to each and every single one of them, especially Alain, who was gritting his teeth in frustration.

Their plan for capturing Z2 was going perfectly, from finding its location to wearing it down back to its original cell form. All of it was wasted because this guy had to stick his nose where it didn't belong, and singlehandily defeat every one of their Pokemon. Even his Charizard didn't leave any visible damage on the dragon before it disappeared. All they could do was watch as dust clouds filled their vision with the rider getting farther and farther away.

"Lysandre is not pleased without failure in securing Z2." Mable finally regrouped with the others from her near-death experience.

"There was nothing we can do about it. He may not be here in person, but he had a video feed of our excuse for a fight with that guy," Alain said, finally calming down when his Charizard got off his mega evolution form, glad that it was not too tired nor damaged after what they had been through.

"We just got orders from Lysandre to fall back; apparently, our little trouble maker will be dealt with at a later time. And judging the direction from where he went with Z2 and that blue furball, they are heading to Lumiose City," Aliana added her two cents in the conversation.

Team Rocket, on the other hand, decided to sneak away from the aftermath of the fight to report to their boss Giovanni.

"What is the boss gonna say when he hears that we failed to capture Zygarde?" James asked his team mates.

"It is obvious that he won't be happy that we didn't capture Zygarde, but there wasn't much we could do. Gourgeist and Inkay are too tired to continue fighting with our earlier encounter with Team Flare, and you saw what their Pokemon was able to do to that thing. Nothing!" Jessie pointed out.

"I highly doubt the boss would believe what we saw without any evidence." Both of them looked down disappointedly; it was another mission with no results.

"I don't know about that. At least Zygarde isn't in the hands of Team Flare. We could add to the report that it didn't fall into their possession either throughout the scuffle."

"Meowth, you are a genius!" They both praised the cat Pokemon, who had a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Looks like Pikachu won't be the only one we are going after in Kalos." A smirk now appeared on their faces, thinking of the possibilities if they have that kind of firepower under their belts.

All the while, Gabe followed Stitch's directions towards civilization, thankfully since he had zero experience in surviving in the wild. He was a city boy after all.


End file.
